Memories
by xfallenxenigmax
Summary: Matt Hardy was madly in love with the woman of his dreams but she left. Can he get her back? Or will it be too late.


Ashley opened her eyes looking around her room. She reached her hand over hitting the off switch on her alarm clock. She slipped her feet out from under the covers to the floor. She grabbed her cellphone off the night stand and checked her messages. She had two voicemails and fifteen text messages. She sighed as she started reading the texts all from her friends wanting to know what happened last night and where she disappeared to. She got half way through and read one from a number she didn't have saved in her phone. 'Hey, I hope your okay, James told me you disappeared from his party. Call me at this number as soon as you get this. M.' The "M" at the end of the text was all she needed to know exactly who it was, her first instinct was to delete the text but instead she locked the message so it wouldn't delete and erased the rest of the texts.

Ashley looked around her room again as she used her finger to slide through names on her phone. She looked down and found James' number, she pushed the green send button and placed the phone to her ear. As soon as she heard James answer his phone she spoke up "How dare you tell him about me! He doesn't care to call me or talk to me any other time. How dare you James Allen Black! That's not fair your MY friend not his." James sighed "Ash calm down, no one knew where you went we called everyone we could think of. You weren't answering your phone." Ashley shook her head "Did anyone stop to think I went HOME?" James took a deep breath "No I guess not." Ashley sighed in anger and hung up on him.

Ashley laid back on her bed with her feet still on the floor. She closed her eyes and thought about last night and what happened.

•Flashback•

Ashley walked into the house of her long time best friend James Black, also known as James Storm in the wrestling world, she was there for the party he was having. All her friends from TNA were going to be their and Ashley was finally feeling up to actually leaving the house after her split with her boyfriend of seven years. She looked around spotting James she made her way across the room to speak to him "Hey." James smiled turning around "Ash you made it, wonderful. I missed you." Ashley smiled "I missed you too, I'm gonna go hang with the girls." James nodded "Alright."

Ashley walked over to the group of girls. In the group was Jamie Szantyer(Velvet Sky), Angel Williams(Angelina Love), Mickie Laree(Mickie James), and someone Ashley didn't recognize. After she hugged Jamie, Mickie introduced the new girl as Katrina Waters(Winter). Ashley sat and talked with the girls for a while. After a few hours the topic of Ashley's ex was brought up but by accident. Katrina spoke up "So my new boy toy is Matt." Ashley's eyes shot across the room at James then back to Katrina and she quickly got up and left the room, leaving the house to go back home. She didn't want to hear about Matt and his new life.

•End of Flashback•

Ashley sat up on her elbows thinking. She let out a soft sigh "Might as well just do it." She scrolled through to the text and extracted the number and hit the green send button on her phone and placed the phone to her ear waiting for him to answer. "Hello?" The mans voice sounded like he was asleep. Ashley cleared her trough "Matt?" she spoke softly. Matt sat up in his bed "Ashley? How are you? Are you okay? Everyone's worried about you." Ashley took a deep breath "I'm alright. I know I talked to James I'm sure he talked to everyone by now." Matt nodded "So what happened last night, why'd you leave the party?" Ashley ran her fingers through her hair "I wasn't ready to talk about stuff yet, Katrina  
brought you up and well I left." Matt sighed "Ash you can't expect me to stay single forever, I needed to..." Ashley cut him off "I know that Matt, I just didn't expect it to be flaunted around me." Matt sighed "I'm sorry, I told her not to even go." Ashley shrugged "Oh well what's done is done. I'm gonna go. Bye Matt." She pulled the phone from her ear bur heard Matt say "Bye Ash, I love you." Ashley sighed hanging up her phone.

Ashley stuck her phone on the nightstand and got up out of bed walking to the bathroom. She grabbed a rag washing her face. She grabbed her make-up bag and started putting it on. She needed to get ready for work. She finished her make-up and pulled her hair back into a pony-tail. She then walked out of the bathroom and into her closet pulling out her work shirt and a pair of black jeans. She got undressed then put on her work clothes. She put on socks and her work shoes and headed out to the hallway by the front door. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out to her car. She got into her black cherry 2009 Mustang GT. She started the engine backing out onto the road. She headed towards her work.

Once she reach her work she parked and got out. She locked the car and walked inside. She walked over grabbing her apron putting it on. She grabbed her order book and went out to take peoples orders. She looked around her section and saw a few of her friends she walked over to their table "Hey guys, what can I get you?" Nick smiled "I want a coffee and pancakes. How are you? We missed to at the show last night." Ashley wrote down his order "I'm alright. I know I'm sorry I thought I was ready for one of James' party's but boy was I wrong. I'll explain later. Brian, Amanda what do you guys want?" Brian smiled "Coffee and French toast." Amanda looked at the menu again "Coffee and an egg sandwich with cheese." Ashley wrote their orders down "I'll be back with your drinks." she went to the back and gave the cook the orders. Then grabbed their cups, she walked back out putting the cups down and pour coffee into all three cups. After she finished she picked them up taking them to the table. "Can I get y'all anything else while I'm here?" Nick nodded "A kiss would be nice." Ashley smiled shaking her head "Boy hush." Nick smiled "Worth a shot, I told ya I'd ask everyday until I get one." Amanda laughed "Nice try Nick. No but seriously when do you get off, we wanna go to the beach." Ashley looked around "I'll go talk to Mike and see if I can just go now he's got six of us in today and Mondays are always slow." Amanda smiled "We where hoping you'd say that we got your stuff in Nicks car." Mike hit the bell "order up Ash." Ashley laughed "I'll be right back." She walked over to the kitchen "Mike what are the chances you'll let me leave after this order?" Mike smiled "go ahead Hun, we don't need yah today." Ashley smiled "Thanks Mike." she grabbed the tray of food. Mike nodded "Your my best waitress Ash, you know you can have off whenever." Ashley smiled taking the tray to the table "I'm done after y'all eat." Nick and Amber smiled "good." Brian shook his head smiling. They all started eating. Ashley took a few other orders while she waited.

After she finished up her tables and Nick, Amanda and Brian were finished eating they all made their way out of the diner. Amanda spoke up "So what happened?" Ashley stretched "So last night I found out he's got a new girlfriend. She was at the party, to rub it in my face." Amanda sighed "I'm sorry sweetie, why was she even invited." Ashley opened her car door "It was a TNA party, I'm only invited cause James feels bad, I know he doesn't really wanna be my friend anymore he just puts up with me, same with the girls, their replacing me with his new chick cause she's a knockout." Nick rolled his eyes "Their loss, your amazing." Ashley smiled a little "Alright let's hit this beach, I need some fresh beach air." Ashley got in her car with Amber. Brian rode with Nick in his car.

Once they got to the beach everyone got out. Amanda and Ashley went to go change. Nick and Brian took their shirts off and sat down on the sand. Nick scanned the beach "fuck!" Brian looked in the direction nick was looking "Shit! She's gonna leave dude." Nick sighed "Why here why today does that ass have to have his new slut here." Ashley and Amanda walked over "Who's a slut?" Ashley asked. Nick sighed "He's here." Ashley sat down sighing "Is SHE with him?" Nick nodded "You wanna leave?" Ashley shook her head "I came to have fun and relax and that's  
what I plan on doing. Nick, you may get your wish today." Nick looked at her weird. Brian and Amanda both look at them. Amanda spoke up "Make him jealous?" Ashley nodded "That's what he's doing with her. James probably told him I come here with you guys on mondays." Nick nodded "Well I'm here for whatever you need Ashley." Ashley stood up taking her shirt off "Let's go in the water." She took his hand and pulled him up to his feet. Nick nodded and walked with her out to the water.

Matt looked over and saw Ashley with Nick and sighed. He looked over at Katrina who was sunbathing. Ashley pulled on a fake smile and splash Nick. Nick smiled "Girl your gonna get it!" He chased after her. Ashley laughed running away from him "Yah gotta catch me first slow poke." Matt watched Ashley threw his sunglasses so no one could really tell he was watching her. He smiled shaking his head "he'll never catch her she's too fast." He mumbled but Katrina heard him and opened her eyes looking around until she saw Ashley. "Ew why is she here doesn't she have a peasant job to do?" Matt glared at her "Shut up Kat." Katrina saw Ashley look over their way and jumped onto Matt's lap and kissed him. Ashley  
stopped in her tracks and Nick ran into her but caught her. Nick glanced over at what she was looking at "Damn it" he mumbled. Ashley just shook her head and walked away. Matt pushed Katrina off of him just in time to see Ashley walking away "What the hell Kat! You did that on purpose didn't you? You know what fuck what Jeff and the guys think, I'm not ready for this shit. Get out of here, and don't come to my fucking hotel later. We're done Katrina."

Katrina got up storming off. Matt took a deep breath looking out at the water not knowing that Katrina went to go find Ashley. Katrina jumped Ashley from behind and attacked her and left her laying there. Amanda walked around the corner of the building and saw her best friend and screamed "NICK BRIAN! I FOUND HER COME QUICK!" Matt looked over seeing Nick and Brian running to where Amanda called from. His heart started racing and he jumped up going over too. Nick grabbed Amanda back off Ashley and picked her up "Get my keys." Matt walked over "Ashley? What happened?" He asked Amanda. Amanda growled "Your fucking girlfriend attacked her! Get the fuck outta here!" Nick carried Ashley towards his car.

Matt sighed "My truck is closer and you'll all fit in it." Amanda shook her head "No thanks!" Nick sighed "Amanda hush, we need to get her to the hospital now. Matt do you know the quickest way?" Matt shook his head "No." he handed his keys to Brian "Take it, I'll stay here with your car and hers." Matt looked at Ashley in Nicks arms. Brian shook his head "No dude you take them, Amanda and I will bring Nick and Ashley's cars to the hospital, just go straight up 154 to the hospital." He gave Matt his keys back. Matt unlocked the truck opening the door. Nick laid Ashley on the back seat and climbed into the back with her. Matt got in and headed toward the hospital.


End file.
